Problem: Vanessa has rowed her boat for a total of $70$ miles since she started rowing daily. She has been rowing $7$ miles each day. For how many days has Vanessa been rowing?
Answer: The number of days that Vanessa has been rowing is the total number of miles rowed divided by the number of miles rowed each day. $70\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $70\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ miles per day} = 10\text{ days}$